Something's Wrong With Me
by Firedance Productions
Summary: Ed was kidnapped,found by Mustang and Hughes.But something's happened to him.While Ed recovers,Mustang takes into his own hands the attempts to unravel the mysteries circling Ed.But sometimes,the truth hurts.Bad.
1. Found

"Hughes, take half our men and search the right. Everyone else, follow me." Roy Mustang instructed from the head of a large crowd of men in blue uniforms.

They were deep within a decrepit mine shaft, searching. For Edward Elric. He'd gone on a mission with Alphonse Elric to reprimand an alchemist that was becoming much too powerful for the State's liking. He didn't come back. Al did. He staggered back in tears and covered in blood. After being rushed to the hospital, he told the story. Ed was kidnapped by the alchemist, who was completely deranged. Now they needed to find him. The search was hard, since the crazy scientist kept running away. Finally, they believed, even hoped, that they'd finally cornered the man.

"Roger!" Maes Hughes said and led the men down the right fork.

Mustang proceeded down the left.

Everything was slick and wet. Men were slipping into the muck and sludge coating the walls and ceiling. Roy kept his gloves inside his pockets, so as not to get them wet. Fire doesn't work in water. They found cages full of monsters, most were dead, and others were on the brink. Some were completely still alive, and threw themselves against the bars, howling or screaming. One soldier Roy instructed to tally all the ones that were alive. The ones near death were not counted. The group moved from room to room, searching for a sign of the boy in the red coat.

They came to the final shaft, they found a huge chimera. A mix of a lion, elephant, panther, and snake. The huge distortion was long dead. "Nothing else here, sir." Riza Hawkeye said from his left.

"Don't be so sure." Roy said, and motioned to the shadows.

Roy slipped on his glove inside his pocket. It was still dry. He picked up a broken piece of wood and tied some loose fabric to the end. He snapped his fingers, and with a controled amount, the end lit up. He moved to the shadows and held his light to them. He moved along the wall, searching for the teenager.

Nothing, nothing, nothing, no-….._something_.

The firelight fell on a shoe, the same exact one that Ed always wore. But they were _his_.

Roy moved closer, careful to keep his gloved hand steady. The back of the form of Edward Elric came into view. He was hanging from the ceiling in the very corner of the room, his toes barely touching the ground. A harness was wrapped around his chest, also tied to the ceiling. "Hawkeye." Roy commanded.

She moved forward and took the torch from him. She held it as Roy moved forward, closer to Ed. He motioned another soldier forward who presented a knife. Roy took it and carefully cut Ed down, gently lowering him to the ground. holding his breath, turned him over. He was hardly recognizable. His whole face was bloodied and bruised with cuts all over. The only thing that made them know it was him was the automail ports. The metal arm and leg were both gone. Almost every inch of him, through what they could see of his torn clothes, was bruised or bloody. Roy put his arm around Ed's back and gently lifted him onto his knee. "Edward, c'mon Ed wake up." He said, put the other hand's fingers on Edward's chin, holding his head still even though his insides were nearly screaming to move his head.

He knew better, something could be wrong with his neck that would only be made worse by moving his head. "_Mmm……_" Was the response.

"He's alive, barely." Roy announced to the crowd at large.

Ed began mumbling, but no one could make out what he was saying. He twitched and suddenly tears slid down his face. He continued whispering to himself but now was attempting to move. Struggling weakly. His eyes half opened. He saw Roy's face, but he couldn't focus on it. Everything was swimming. Someone should put out that light. It's too bright. Too bright. Too bright. Too bright. Too bright. Too bright. Too bright. Too bright. Too bright.

Too……………bright.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"_Alphonse, it's me, your older brother!" Ed pleaded with the boy in front of him, who looked so much like Alphonse._

"_What are you talking about? Did you kidnap me? Why am I here, who are you?" The caramel-haired boy in front of him demanded, spinning on the spot._

_Ed collapsed to his knees. "Al…..it's me! It's me! I'm your brother!" He begged._

"_I don't have a brother!" Alphonse shouted. "I have a sister, and she's waiting for me to get home! She needs to have dinner!"_

"_Wha-Al, we don't have a sister!" Ed said._

_Al pulled his hand up and slapped Ed across the face with it. "Shut up! I want to go home!" He yelled._

_Tears began pouring down Ed's face. The Al in front of him was only twelve. This made him thirteen. "Alphonse, I swear, I'm your brother! We don't have a sister!" Ed said, his chest starting to heave with sobs._

"_That's not my name!" Alphonse screamed, and drew back his hand, fingers clenched._

_Ed sobbed on the ground as the blow smashed into his face and sent him sprawling backwards. "I need to be home so that Winry won't get scared! She could hurt herself!" Al shouted, kicking Ed in the stomach._

"_Win- she's not our sister! She's our neighbor!" Ed cried._

_Al attempted to kick Ed again but Ed grabbed his ankle and brought him crashing to the ground. Al yelled and threw his hands out. There was an explosion of blue lightning. "Al-"_

Thunk! _A metal bat had been transmuted. Al had been back up in a flash, wrenching his leg out of Ed's grip. Pulling the bat over his head, his smashed it down on Ed's flesh arm. It snapped and blood splashed across the ground. He screamed in pain as Al brought the bat on his side. He screamed for his brother to remember him, to stop, to know who he was. That his name was Alphonse Elric. Looking up, he saw the demonic face of a monster staring at him. From his brothers body. "__**THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" **__It screamed. "__**LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

_The bat fell, and smashed into his skull._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Ed awoke with a jerk, squirming. "Ed?" A familiar voice next to him said in surprise.

Tears were already streaming down his face. He reached out blindly, searching for something real, something solid. He found an arm. Ed pulled it close and sobbed into the sleeve. "Edward!" A voice said.

Whosever's sleeve he had laid hand too attempted to leave his grip. Ed clawed at it, he wouldn't…no...couldn't let go. It was the only thing that was real. "_Scared…..I'm so scared……_" Ed whispered between anguished cries. "_Stop it……stop……don't let them….don't……help me……help me……help me……help me……help me……help me……help me……help me!_"

His whole body ached, everything hurt, from his fingertips to his feet. His head pounded. His sudden movements had caused everything to sting with new agony. So he was crying for both the pain and the nightmare. He felt something sharp be inserted into his arm, and he fought it. Hands grabbed at him, attempting to hold him. "Ed, stop it." A familiar voice commanded.

At the sound of the voice, Ed stopped his blind struggle with someone near him. He felt the injection, and drowsiness overtook him. He whimpered, still refusing to let go of the sleeve of someone he knew. He couldn't remember who it was. Who? Who was it? Sounded familiar......

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Of the sixty-some men that he took to rescue Ed, less than half made it back. Maes's group had been set upon by over twenty completely mad chimeras. His group had the same on their way back outside.

Roy was visiting Ed, watching him struggle in his sleep. Actually, Ed was in a coma. So while he sat in the chair next to the bed, Ed was muttering to himself. No one could make out what he was saying. Roy remembered what the doctor had told him.......

"_Look, I can't sugarcoat this for you. He's in bad condition and….." The doctor said._

"_And?" Riza pressed._

"_There's been some….." The doctor said._

_He told them that Ed seemed to have been raped several times. "There's a lot of tearing. Plus there's the bullets, automail, countless other wounds. He's been sexually and physically attacked repeatedly."_

_Roy had then collapsed into a chair, face in his hands. Roy had stayed at the hospital, leaving only to go home for food or to go to the bathroom or shower and clean up. Ed was almost always whispering something._

Then he'd begun screaming, thrashing in bed.


	2. Vomit and Support

**Before this chapter, I'd personally like to thank RizaFK for her amazing review! Thanks a lot for catching some of the details! It completely helped with this. I was wondering…..I might change the title to ****The Tunnels**** or ****Tunnels.**** I'm not sure. Please tell me!**

**I hope this one isn't too weird. Thank you so much for the people that read it!**

**-Miyuki (Firedance Productions)**

* * *

By the time Ed was calmed down, Roy's sleeve was torn almost to shreds. Ed had been so hysterical that he'd refused to let go. He'd clawed at it, sobbing and clinging to his arm. He was finally sedated after the doctors heard him screaming. "Bloody post-trauma nightmares." Roy thought he heard one of the doctors muttered after nearly being bitten by the terrified blonde that now slept before him.

He ignored the doctor and watched Ed sleeping. Well, more like comatose to be exact. Roy sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring out of the window. Everything seemed to be happening in slow-motion, and at hyper-speed. Everything in the world seemed to have slowed down. And yet, everything was speeding up. One minute, Ed would be remarking on his taunts. The next, he'd be walking in with a report, and explaining to do. Then, he'd be gone, his brother stumbling in half-dead. He's found and now in critical condition. What really happened down in the tunnels?

Roy sighed again and rested his chin on his hand. He was sitting in warm sunlight, which felt good compared to how cold it really was outside. Suddenly something grasped hold of Roy's sleeve, again. He jumped and snapped his fingers. The moment he did this he was glad he didn't have his gloves on. Ed was sitting up in bed. His eyes were closed be he seemed to be looking at Roy anyway. "Edward….?" He said, tentatively.

Ed twitched and immediately let go, pushing himself to the other side of the bed and wrapping his arm over his head, shaking. "_No…..no…… no…… no…… no…… no…… no! Who…. who…. who….are you….you….? Who…are you….you?_" Ed whined from his shaking form.

He was in considerable pain, but too doped up to notice as he brought his broken leg up closer to his body as best he could. The machine that showed his heart rate was climbing faster and faster. Ed went limp, his head flopping from side to side, whimpering. Roy ran around the bed to look closely at Edward. Even though he appeared to be asleep, he was drenched in sweat. He whimpered again and suddenly his hand shot out. Roy dodged this and carefully took hold of the wrist. At the contact, Ed made a soft shrieking noise. He sat up, pulling his arm from Roy's grip and putting it over his head again. He pulled his leg back up. "_Stop….stop…stop….!_" He moaned.

Roy sat helpless on the bed as Ed struggled inside. "_Get out." _Ed suddenly hissed, in a voice that wasn't his.

"Wha-"Roy said.

"_Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Leave me and go!" _He cried, sobbing again.

"Ed-"

"GET OUT!" Ed screamed, the heart moniter beeping like a police siren. "GET OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Ed began thrashing yet again, screaming bloody murder again. He would scream, and then make a hissing sound. Or simply struggle. Doctors streamed in and pushed Roy away. He stood back, gripping the wall and chair to stop from falling to the ground. He only stood there and listened to the anguished shrieking of the boy in bed. He shut his eyes, not wanting to watch as Ed fought against the doctors. A nurse took his arm and ushered him away. He followed blindly, even with his eyes open. She settled him in a seat in the lobby then went back to her desk. Roy put his face in his hands. Why did it feel like it was his fault? He hadn't done anything……but he was the one who'd said that Fullmetal was up to the job. And Ed had agreed. It felt so much like it was his fault that this was happening.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"_Are you sure you want to do this? It's pretty difficult-"Roy said._

"_Ha! If you're saying that then I'm gonna be home before sunset!" Ed prided himself._

"_Brother, be reasonable-"Al attempted to reason._

"_Al, I've already agreed. C'mon, we'll be back before you know it!" Ed said, grinning like an idiot to his brother._

_His brother, somehow back in flesh and blood, sighed and followed him as Ed almost bounced out of the room. He was happy to finally have something to do._

"…………" _Roy made a noise and looked through the manila folder on the information of their target._

_This man wants information of the State. He was capturing men of the State and attempting to torture something out of them. So far, none had come back._

_He had a bad feeling for the next four days._

_Suddenly, as he was passing a flower tree on his way to the office, a heavy wind blew by; all the petals flowing off of the branches with a _whoosh_. The feeling of foreboding increased. Later that day, he was a witness to Al stumbling in completely covered from head-to-foot in blood and collapsing on his carpet. Then the story came. Ed was gone. He'd disappeared._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Roy didn't realize he was crying silently until he lifted his hands away from his face and found that they were wet. Hastily, he wiped them away, hoping no one would notice. He sniffed quietly and looked around the room. The walls were painted a diluted yellow, a calming colour. There were interesting patterns and some happy pictures on the wall.

His insides were twisting so bad it made him feel sick. "………"

Roy stood up almost hastily, nearly losing his balance as his heel caught the chair leg. He rushed to the bathroom. Thankfully, for him, no one was there. He practically ran to the nearest stall and vomited his lunch into the toilet. Sitting on his knees, he coughed and swore to himself. He heard the door open as he was vomiting his breakfast down as well. "Roy?" A familiar voice asked.

Shit. It was Maes Hughes. Roy responded by gagging, clutching his stomach. Maes ran into the stall and helped him to his feet. "What happened?" Maes asked, completely serious.

"I'm……confused…" Roy responded, flushing the toilet then moving with the help of Maes to the sink to spitting out any vomit left in his mouth.

Maes supported him as Roy spat out the vomit and washed his face. His knees were shaking too much to stand upright on his own. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It is _not_ your fault this happened." Maes reasoned.

Roy shook his head. "Still……" He croaked.

"Say it again and I'm gonna drop you." Maes said, with a completely straight face.

Roy laughed and his knees stopped shaking. "Thanks Hughes."

He stood stepped away from Hughes's helping arm and walked back to Ed's room with Maes following behind, cracking jokes.


	3. Faint

They entered the room with Ed, once again, peacefully asleep. Maes moved to the bed and his hand gently brushed Ed's arm. His fingers twitched. Maes blinked at them, but they remained motionless so he sat down in the chair next Roy's vacant one. Roy sat in his. They watched Ed's peaceful face, than Maes broke the silence. "We should tell Al." He said.

Roy internally kicked himself, he'd been so caught up with the fact that Ed had been found he'd forgotten to call Al! Swearing in his mind, he replied, "Yeah,"

Roy got up and walked back to the hallway, moving down to the phone. He picked it up and dialed Ed and Al's dorm phone number. It rang, rang, rang, and than Al picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Al, its Roy Mustang."

"Mustang! Did you hear anything? Do you know where he is? Can you tell me? What-"Al, who a minute before had sounded disheartened and tired, perked up to his usual energy.

"Okay, calm down kid. I have news, so slow down a bit. ….Yeah….we found him." Roy said.

Roy immediately pulled the phone away from his head and held it at arm's length, while Al was screaming on the other end. "Al...Al...Alphonse!" Roy could practically here the kid hyperventilating with joy. "Calm down! He's at the hospital in-"

There was a loud _thud_ from the other end of the line. "...Alphonse?" Mustang said, holding receiver back to his ear. "Al?"

Roy smirked to himself; the kid probably overwhelmed himself with joy and passed out. Chuckling, he hung up and walked back to the room.

* * *

"What'd he say?" Maes asked.

"Passed out on the floor." Was the reply.

"You're kidding." Maes said, incredulous.

"Nope, guess the news was a bit too much." Roy said.

Maes laughed, than Ed sat up again. "Jesus!" Roy cried as he jumped sideways and crash-landed into the counter with the sink.

Ed's eyes were, still, closed but they opened. And looked up at Roy, he stared at them to see...


	4. Awake

Green. The most emerald green Roy had ever seen. He blinked at the eyes, and the eyes blinked back. "….Ed?" Roy said tentatively.

"….Ed?" Ed repeated in a child-like voice.

"Maes, call the doctor." Roy said out of the corner of his mouth.

Maes nodded and hurried to the door. Ed blinked, his whole body moving to turn and follow Maes as he walked away. Roy walked forward while Ed wasn't paying attention. Ed pulled the blanket from his leg, swung it off the bed, and attempted to follow Hughes. His only leg, bound up in a thick cast, crumpled underneath him. Roy practically dove forward and caught Ed before he hit the ground. "….Ed?" Ed repeated.

"That's your name. Not mine." Roy said.

"…" Ed simply blinked at him again, with those bright green eyes.

"So…..uh….." Roy said, sitting Ed back on the bed.

"….."

He didn't know what to say. The boy in front of him looked exactly like Ed. Save for the green eyes. But it wasn't Ed. The doctor then walked in. "So, what's wr-"The doctor said but stopped in his tracks.

The boy in front of him looked over. "…?" He attempted to get up again. "….Ed?"

"No-" Roy started but Ed was already going to stand up.

Roy jumped to his feet and gently sat the boy back on the bed. "That's Edward Elric?"

"….Ed?" Ed said.

Maes, standing behind doctor, replied, "Yeah, but that's also not him."

"What do you mean?"

"Heard the term lights are on but no one's home?" Maes asked.

The doctor nodded. "This is a perfect example."

"This looks like Ed, but Ed's eyes are tawny, not green." Roy explained, while the Ed next to him stared out the window at a family of birds.

"Hmmmm, well if he's awake we'll have to run some tests on him. He may be able to go home in another week or so. It's that or off to rehab."

"What would they do at rehab?" Hughes asked, while carefully holding a restless Ed down in his bed.

"We'd have to re-teach him how to speak. We'd also have to get new automail and teach him to walk again." The doctor explained.

"How about for the moment, give him a sedative so he can sleep for now?" The nurse behind him suggested.

No one had noticed her walk in but didn't point it out. "We'll think it over tomorrow." Roy said, and motioned to Maes.

Ed immediately went on defensive when the doctor got the syringe. He held Maes arm, which had been on his shoulder, in his thin one. Ed whimpered almost piteously. Roy moved forward and gently unclenched Ed's fingers from Maes's arm.

Ed looked up and blinked those large, green, eyes. "Hold still, this may hurt a bit." Roy said in the kindest voice he could muster.

Ed simply blinked again and stared into Roy's face with such deepness he felt like the kid was practically probing his mind. He was staring so deeply that Ed didn't even notice the syringe enter his arm. He kept staring until the doctor finished. "….Ed?" Was is last word before he fell asleep again.


	5. Child,Go Where I Send Thee

Ed was, once again, sleeping peacefully. Maes and Roy discussed, quietly, the matter of Ed. "We could send him to rehab." Roy said.

"Yeah, but then he'd learn how to speak around crack-heads." Maes replied.

"The rehab would be like a home for Ed. It's not the same as drug addicts." Roy pointed out.

"I still don't-"

"There's no one to care for him." Roy stated. "I don't think Al is up to it."

Maes sighed and leaned back, rubbing the bridge of his nose absently. "The only real option is that he goes to rehab." Roy said.

Neither of them much liked the idea or sound of the word rehab. Every time they thought of it, they would mentally see something closer to the insane asylum. Roy shivered. "Why are hospitals always so damn cold?" He muttered, rubbing his arms.

"It's a hospital." Maes replied.

Roy rolled his eyes. The doctor walked back in. "Have you made a decision?"

They looked at each other. Roy's face said plainly, _We have no choice._ Maes looked back at the doctor. "Rehab." He stated.

.

.


End file.
